


[遊戲王｜架空][闇表｜PWP] 招待

by icygreen0604



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icygreen0604/pseuds/icygreen0604
Summary: * PWP，挑戰直播寫肉的短片段* 設定：女王受，第一人稱* TAG：要射的時候不給射
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 11





	[遊戲王｜架空][闇表｜PWP] 招待

我很喜歡他。  
帥氣的外表固然是讓人心動的第一要素。清爽的氣息、俐落有效率的做事風格、相處起來的和煦感等等……都是堆砌我對他的好感的因素。  
不過，他所有令我喜歡的要素中我最欣賞的，果然還是認真的態度吧。  
不管是對事或對人，總是能感覺得到他全心投入的認真感……也因此，特別讓人想玩弄他。

＊

滋滋啾啾的水聲隨著我的吸吮頻率響起。我頭上的粗喘聲也隨著我的動作而逐漸加重急促起來。他的手往我的髮裡面深入了些許，可以感覺到他克制著不要緊緊扳住我的指尖顫抖。真可愛。其實我不介意他用力壓我的頭。不如說能把口交的對象給弄到理智全斷地壓著頭抽插起來，對我來說是非常有成就感的事。  
張口吐出已經被我含吮得濕潤不已的龜頭，肉紅色的頂端現在水亮水亮，看起來情色又可口。我抬起眼對上他的視線。突然和我對上眼似乎令他有些措手不及，本來直視著我的雙眼倏地移開了。真的、真的很可愛。明明下面已經興奮成這樣了，和我對視還會害羞嗎？  
但是，這只是開端。  
他在我伸手去揉弄他的囊袋時發出小小聲的驚呼，隨後又在我再次含上、且一次將他的性器深深含入時發出狼狽的低鳴。最喜歡這樣的他了。明明不是第一次，但他在性事中被我捉弄時總是會有這類狼狽的反應。而這也是我很喜歡和他做愛的原因之一。只要想著平常認真沉穩的他和此刻的反差，我就忍不住興奮得顫慄。就像現在，一邊替他口交，我也感覺自己的下體漸漸硬了起來。一手和口一起繼續服務他，我一邊解開了自己的褲頭，有些急迫地撫弄起我自己。  
在口裡充滿他的性味的情況下讓自己舒服，是一件讓人超乎想像快樂的事。  
大口大口地吸吮著他的陰莖，我一面舔去他前端泌出的體液，一面循著他平常愛撫我的方式撫弄我自己。通常他對待我的方式很溫柔，但是、當他的理智急速耗損，性慾被我強制撐大時，他就會成為另一個人。就像我現在所模仿的，有些粗魯而急切的撫弄方式。一邊摳揉龜頭一邊來回撫弄繫帶──光是這樣我就激動得不行。腦中自然而然浮出他這樣愛撫我時低喃我名字的嗓音，比平常低沉沙啞的聲線，就像同時在進犯我的雙耳一般──不行，光是這樣想像對此刻的我來說都已經太過刺激。口裡還含著他的陰莖，自己的性器也彷彿被他搓弄著。這麼、這麼舒服……這麼快樂──  
意識過來時我已經先射精了。手中自己的性器正歡暢地吐著白濁的體液，大腦一片空白，輕微電流般劈哩啪啦的酥麻感沿著脊髓刺上大腦又歡快地奔往身體各處。好喜歡。像這樣子、在他的氣味包圍中達到高潮。  
回過神來時，才意識到他兩眼發直的表情。比起剛剛有些困窘而閃避的視線，現在看著我的雙眼毫無疑問是掠食者的視線。想必我現在的樣子在他眼中應該很誘人吧。勾起嘴角，我吸吮了下他的龜頭後放開嘴，再親吻他的馬眼。  
「感謝招待❤」  
盯著我的人沒有說話。我們彼此都知道這陣沉默代表的意思。混雜著些許的汗味和濃稠的精液味，此刻房內的空氣已經全部染滿了我們彼此的味道。他看著我的眼神就像下一刻就會撲倒並把我吞蝕殆盡的猛獸，但是他僅是握緊了雙拳，任由我再次服務他。  
雖然剛貼上去就能明顯感受到他也快忍不住了。  
隔著薄薄的一層皮，我的嘴唇彷彿能感受到其下隱隱抽動的筋脈。於是我用舌極其曖昧地去描繪那些在他陰莖上爆起的線路，在他的悶哼中揉捏著他的精囊──就快了，這個抽動的感覺。但是，不會那麼簡單讓你射精的。  
在他呻吟著即將高潮的前一刻，我箍住了他的陰莖底端。於是快樂軟爛的呻吟一下子變成難受的抗拒聲。他皺緊眉頭看著我，我笑了笑。  
「猜中我現在在想什麼，就讓你射。」  
他的眉頭更緊了些，但並沒有阻止我玩弄他，或是一把將我推開。明明已經被逼到極端卻仍能保持溫柔也是他很讓我悸動的部分。順著體內興奮的感受，我無意識又捏緊了他的性器一些。他發出悶哼，幾秒後好不容易艱難地擠出句子：  
「覺得玩我很有意思？」  
「嗯……是，但不全然。」晃了晃另一手的手指，我揚高嘴角：「繼續猜。」  
他露出了不知道是洩氣還是無奈的表情，「……想接吻？」  
「那個也想，不過不是最想的。」  
他微微扭動起來，我能感覺到手中的性器和他的理智應該都快到極限了。  
「好吧，破例告訴你。」  
湊近他的陰莖，我用他的龜頭在我的臉頰摩擦了幾次後，露出一個、應該會令他非常抓狂的笑容。  
「想被你播種。」  
講完話的下一刻我也鬆開箝制，同時一口含住他的龜頭──射得真猛。一波接一波大量的精子很快塞滿了我的口腔。一邊吞下他的體液，我一邊貪婪地持續吸著他的陰莖。我知道的哦。裡面絕對還有寶藏吧。都給我、全部給我也沒關係。我會好好地珍惜保存的。

在我再也無法從他的尿道口吸出精液後，我才戀戀不捨地放開他的性器──下一刻我的視野就旋轉起來。面朝著天花板，我有些驚愕地看著壓制著我的他：「不是才……」  
他點頭肯定我的話，下一刻就堵住我的嘴。充滿侵略性的吻一下子將我攪得亂七八糟。整個人彷彿都被此刻在我口中肆虐著的舌給舔吻著──不行，這樣下去的話，連我也沒辦法保持現在的心態了。  
有些強硬地將他推離，他卻在我開口的前一刻先說話了：「馬上就滿足你。」  
「什麼？」  
深色的眼眸裡閃著熟悉而不妙的情緒，在我讀出來前褲子和底褲就被扯掉、雙腿被大大撐開。  
「會讓你很享受的，被播種的快樂。」


End file.
